This invention relates to a material handling apparatus and more specifically to an improved connector assembly for releasably connecting a material handling tool with the outer end of a boom.
Many different types of material handling tools are frequently utilized in association with booms to perform different types of jobs. For example, excavating buckets are frequently utilized for general excavating and trenching. When a relatively long roadside ditch is to be cleaned and graded, a ditching bucket having a substantially longer ground engaging lip is advantageously utilized in place of the relatively narrow excavating bucket. When concrete or asphalt pavement is to be broken up, it is desirable to utilize a relatively strong pavement removal bucket having heavy duty teeth.
In order to connect these various material handling tools with the end of a boom, an adapter assembly which is engageable with each of the material handling tools has previously been utilized. This adapter assembly includes a movable base having a recess which engages a support bar on the selected material handling tool. Bolts have been utilized to connect the end portion of the adapter base opposite from the recess to a material handling tool. If an operator is careless in connecting the adapter with the material handling tool, the connection between the tool and the adapter could be such as to subject the connector bolts to excessive shear forces which could cause a breaking of the bolts during operation of the material handling apparatus. In addition, after the material handling apparatus has been utilized for relatively long periods of time, extensive wear of the adapter assembly could result in a loose fit between the adapter assembly and the material handling tool in such a manner as to cause the application of excessive shear forces to connector bolts.